


Rain

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: Originally written October 09, 2004.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written October 09, 2004.

It had been raining since before morning had been morning, or so Merry thinks. He's honestly lost track of the time. Pippin had come to him last night, wide-eyed and unsure, all but trembling as he had stood at the foot of Merry's bed. But he had been filled with a determination that, hours later, had left Merry himself wide-eyed and trembling admidst the tangled sheets. There had been no unsureity in Pippin's sleepy sated gaze then. How could Merry had been expected to notice anything else?

And so, yes, the rain had started to fall somewhere in between Pippin's first kiss and Merry's last shuddered breath, but as Merry looks out past the water-spattered window to the gray morning beyond, he smiles. Slim arms tighten around his waist from behind, and Merry lets himself be drawn back into Pippin's sweet embrace. The sharp tip of Pippin's nose tickles just behind his ear, and Merry's eyes fall shut, the view no longer holding any appeal for him.

"Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day," Merry rumbles softly, and the distant sound of thunder mingles with Pippin's sleepy laughter, the both of them agreeing readily with his astute observation. 

~fin~


End file.
